Despedidas Yaoi, A x S Terminado
by Letos-night
Summary: Pensamientos de shaka antes de la incursión por parte de los espectros al Santuario, y pensamientos de Aioria tras la batalla en los jardínes de Virgo
1. Shaka

Bueno, este es el primer fic Yaoi que traigo a por razones que no vienen al caso, pero por fin me decidí a publicar uno de mis fics aquí, jijiji, espero que le vaya bien

Se ubica dentro del universo Saint Seiya, es YAOI, contiene lemon y va dedicado a mi pareja preferida dentro de esa serie de anime: Aioria x Shaka... creo que esas son todas las advertencias pertinentes, cualquier duda, comentario o crítica, siéntanse libres de dejarla a manera de review, será un placer recibirla.

Sin más, les dejo el fic.

Leto.

* * *

Despedidas…

**Aioria x Shaka**

**One – Shot**

**Contiene Lemon**

**

* * *

**

**Shaka - Noche**

Hoy, mientras observo la luna solo tengo el deseo de poseer a un ángel y entregarme a ella, volar y ser uno con su luz… no es tanto lo que se encuentra allí, lo se… pero hoy, probablemente, sea nuestra última noche…

No te lo digo mientras me tumbas sobre la hierba y abres mis piernas, no hay necesidad de ello, no tengo un porque de informarte que mañana a esta hora yo ya estaré muerto y tú llorarás mi pérdida… lamentarás amargamente estos momentos y te revelarás ante los dioses con el orgulloso porte que te caracteriza…

Perdóname Aioria, perdóname por el silencio que acompaña a mis gemidos ante los sucesos que se ciernen sobre nuestro futuro cercenado… perdóname por no confesarte que la hora última de nuestras existencias se aproxima… y que el destino que se acomodará para ellas será cruel e irrefutable… no podremos escondernos de la ira de los dioses… los dioses malditos que parecen regodearse en su poder de manipularnos cual viles juguetes…

Pude escapar a ello

Pero no llevarte conmigo

Si te lo dijera ahora ¿buscarías convencerme de correr lejos de los destinos elegidos para nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento, si, sin duda lo harías… querrías renacer conmigo a una existencia distinta… me convencerías, lograrías trastocar aquello en lo cual he creído siempre pero… ¿después, el dolor, amargura y remordimiento nos alcanzaría, la derrota acaecería sobre nuestra estirpe y tarde o temprano la desgracia se colaría a nuestros cuerpos… llenos de vergüenza… y aún así, con todo, moriría feliz por estar a tu lado…

Me seduce la posibilidad de un día más entre tus brazos…

Es por eso que no puedo decírtelo…

Por que me tienta demasiado…

Las lágrimas corren silenciosas por mis mejillas deteniéndote en la atenta exploración que realizabas a mi cuerpo… ya sentía tus labios presionando contra mi cuello cuado tu mano limpia aquellas gotas de sal líquida y tus pupilas me interrogan…

No Aioria, no me veas con necesidad de respuesta en aquellos ojos tuyos, pues sabes bien que no puedo soportarlo, que a una sola de tus peticiones hablaré y terminaré con ello el honor de nuestras existencias amor mío…

Desvío la mirada y te contesto con una sonrisa… me besas con dulzura y acaricias mis cabellos… deseas saber… no Aioria, no me preguntes, no complementes una tristeza desgarradora a mi lado, no hagas de nuestra despedida una sinfonía de lamentos… hazme olvidar lo que nos deparan los hados con tus besos y tus suspiros… hazme caer en la danza carnal que los dioses han practicado desde siempre con los efebos…

Por favor no me obligues a convertir esto en un intercambio de lágrimas…

Embébete en este beso que te ofrendo endulzado con un amor profundo y eterno, no me preguntes de donde viene el tinte salado que se regala en el intercambio… simplemente… simplemente regrésame la ofrenda como sabes hacerlo, encerrándome entre tus brazos y lamiendo mis labios para llevar tu lengua hasta el interior de la cavidad húmeda que encierra a mis dientes, muerde suavemente el labio inferior de esta boca mía, y embriágame con tu beso…

Te lo ruego…

Te lo imploro….

Por que esta es nuestra despedida, y quiero decorar a la luna con el llameante rojo de la pasión encendida entre nuestros cuerpos, ansío hacer descender a la propia Venus acompañado de Eros y el mismo Dionisio… envidiosos los tres de aquella pasión desenfrenada que tu cuerpo brindará al mío superando a la misma diosa de los amores… ni siquiera Ares, su amante, podría colmarla de los amores que tu me ofrendas…

Hazlo…

Lléname con las mieles de Eliseo, confunde a estos sentidos premonitorios haciéndonos creer que habrá un mañana, Leo, un mañana te lo ruego, un mañana… que Febo se compadezca y me quite la virtud del vaticinio, deseo engañarme con que no habrá muerte ni venganza de los dioses, con que podremos renacer en una tierra de esperanza y no habrá soledad, ni oscuridad… no estaremos separados entre las tinieblas, a un milímetro de tocarnos, sabiéndonos cerca, pero incapaces del roce que daría tranquilidad a nuestras almas…

No habrá peor tortura

Ambos seremos víctimas de ella

Y con nosotros penarán y pagarán aquellos caballeros, casi hermanos a quienes contemplamos día a día por los recintos…

Tu lo serás… y esa será la mayor desesperación para mi alma, el creer siquiera que tu precioso espíritu será sometida a aquel tormento… no es justo… pero poco importa… a ellos no les importa… y nosotros deberemos vivir así, allí, penando…

Por eso deseo que por lo menos la despedida sea placentera… mientras terminamos con el beso que nos asfixia y fundimos nuestros cuerpos a la luz de la luna, hermosa Artemisa que habrás de castigarnos y presentarnos la condena… mancillamos lo que debería ser ley con la unión de nuestras simientes, explotando uno dentro del otro y el otro entre ambas pieles…

Jugando y burlando lo que debería ser el celibato y castidad de la virgen… pues no hay forma ni regla que impida que esta noche, nuestra última noche, me entregue a ti por entero, y te permita explorar más allá de lo que jamás lo hiciste, y me permita a mi gemir tan alto que llegue a los oídos del mismo Zeús…

¡Quiero rugir el amor que siento por ti!

Una última vez…

Una última vez…

Te amo Aioria…

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte**


	2. Aioria

Ahora traigo conmigo los pensamientos de Aioria. espero que lo disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**Aioria - Muerte**

No hay demasiado a donde mirar cuando nos damos cuenta de ello, simplemente, la energía ya no existe y todo se convierte en… nada… el vacío llega a nuestra alma y se queda de lleno… y ya no hay más… ya no hay más… ya no hay más… solo muerte y desolación en el escenario que ha decidido quedarse de lleno en esta alma… esta que ya no existe… que acaba de morir hace unos momentos con una explosión de poder… una maldita explosión de poder…

Que te llevó en un destello…

Shaka…

Y no entiendo como los dioses son tan crueles al permitirme seguir respirando en este segundo, como han perdido toda misericordia y me dejan únicamente hacer patente del dolor en un maldito puñetazo… un arranque de rabia acompañado de mis lágrimas… te conocí Shaka, y te ame… te ame como solo se ama una vez en la existencia…

Dime por favor… dime por que yo… yo… ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! No puedo entenderlo, no puedo comprender como me han desquebrajado el alma de esta forma… con tanta saña y tanta crueldad… esto son lágrimas… las reconozco… iguales a las que derramé cuando mi hermano murió pero… más dolorosas… tan hondamente dolorosas que no puedo soportarlo, me entumecen la misma alma…

Shaka… quiero morirme a tu lado en este momento… por favor… mátame y llévame contigo en este momento…

Por que desearía poder tener un ángel y arrancarle las alas una a una, me gustaría poder destronar a los dioses y marcarles con la angustia y desesperación que me han regalado… ¿y se supone que pelee por Athena¿CÓMO PUEDO HACERLO CUANDO TU ACABAS DE MORIR POR ELLA? No Shaka, no me conformo y no planeo ceder ante los embates y juramentos divinos… no puedo aceptar que ahora no seas nada…

No puedo…

No lo haré…

Mataré a quienes mancillaron tu cuerpo con sus manos¡aniquilaré a los mismos dioses!…

Por que te amo…

Y si te amo… no puedes estar muerto…

No…

No estás muerto…

¡NO PUEDES ESTÁR MUERTO!

El corazón se desangra y duele, como si una maldita daga se hubiera clavado en su interior, con tan solo recordar tu sonrisa, tu hermosa y excelsa sonrisa… con sentirte… tus labios, tus manos, el vaho que salía de tus exhalaciones mientras tú… mientras yo… nosotros… mientras eras y te hacía mío…

Duele demasiado jamás… jamás creí que perderte… que perderte pudiera doler tanto… y quizá sea tu maldita voluntad pero ¿Por qué¿Por que decides y eliges dejarme solo? Por que…

¿Qué hice mal?

Ahora no soy más que una pieza de dolor sumida en recuerdos y oscuridad… ¡UNA OBRA PARA LA AMARGURA, que venga y se regodee con mi dolencia mientras los recuerdos acarician la batalla perdida de la soledad alcanzada por pupilas tilitantes que se ahogaron en esmeraldas…

Shaka…

Mi Shaka…

La luna nos habló anoche ¿acaso es la venganza de su manto por ser tú mucho más luminoso que su palidez mortecina? Un sol ataviado de perfección eras… ERAS… no, no me acostumbro a esa maldita palabra, tú no puedes ser en pasado, no puedes sonar en pasado… ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR VIVO! Para que pueda amarte… para que me ames… como anoche cuando nos entregamos por última vez… cuando acariciamos nuestras pieles y fundimos nuestros cuerpos, cuando complementamos la entrega haciéndome tú también tuyo…

Shaka… me estoy desangrando en vida… estoy muriendo a cada milímetro de cuerpo… no quiero, no quiero que la oscuridad se cierna en tu existencia…

Shaka…

Mi Shaka…

Me abandonaste…

Y lo sabías… ¡maldita sea, lo sabías, anoche, mientras fundíamos nuestros cuerpos bajo el manto estrellado de la ribera plutónica que es la noche tu ya conocías este designio… el maldito hado que te regaló aquella visión futura de las realidades te hizo consiente de lo que ocurriría en este templo… y lo callaste… y por ello estoy furioso… ¿CÓMO PUDISTE NO DECÍRMELO?

¿Cómo?

Shaka… nos estábamos despidiendo… tú lo sabías… y no me diste la oportunidad de elegir si me entregaba a los brazos del genio de la muerte antes que tu… o si te llevaba lejos volando en una nube de apariencias que retrazara nuestra destrucción pero hiciera más hondo el derrumbe…

Mi amor… mi todo…

Shaka… me estoy muriendo… ahora mismo, mientras transcribes tus últimas palabras y mis lágrimas caen furiosas enmascarando el dolor que no puedo controlar con rabia… ahora mismo he muerto pues la poca luz que fue entregada a mi alma aquel día en que observé tu silueta sosteniendo mi cuerpo en contra de un titán se ha extinguido cruel e injustamente…

¿Qué dios puede valer tu vida?

Ahora es cuestión de tiempo… volcaré la ira y el dolor en contra de los asesinos, culparé al amigo que no me permitió la entrada a los jardines que designaste como sepulcro… rabiaré y mostraré el rugir potente del león descarnado en lo más hondo de las garras sangrantes del dolor burbujeante y odio, intenso y negro odio venido de las llagas abiertas en mi interior…

Shaka…

Estamos condenados…

* * *

Bueno... este fue el fic, un pequeño One Shot sin demasiadas pretenciones dedicado a mi pareja favorita... en verdad les agradezco el haberlo leído. 

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Leto.


End file.
